Home(Mate)
by AumyMitsu
Summary: Ino yang akan tinggal bersama kekasihnya membuat Sakura frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Biaya sewa apartemen menjadi mahal tanpa Ino. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar lamanya kepada orang lain untuk membantu Sakura. Namun, mengapa si penyewa tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura?/ "aku penyewa kamar apartemenmu, aku Uchiha Sasuke salam kenal"/"hah?"


NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]

Warning; Typo(s), typo(s), typo(s)

Story by AumyMitsu

Sakura tidak pernah membenci keputusan Ino sebelumnya, namun untuk kali ini, dia merasa terkhianati disini. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Seperti biasa, hukum alam bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan bertemu, merasa cocok dan menjalin kasih. Namun, Sakura tidak suka hal-hal dalam tahap tinggal di apartemen salah satunya dan itulah keputusan Ino kali ini. Ino yang lebih memilih tinggal berasama kekasihnya, dan meninggalkan Sakura menyendiri tanpa teman membuat Sakura meringis seketika.

Ino membuat sebuah pernyataan pelak, bahwa Sakura bukan korban, hanya fakta bahwa dengan itu, dirinya tak mempunyai kekasih yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan ini. Setidaknya, jika Ino tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Sakura bisa melarikan diri dari kesepian dan tinggal di apartemen kekasih.

Namun, faktanya sedikit berhasil membuat Sakura merasa menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan di dunia, karena dirinya tidak sedang berkencan dengan lelaki manapun. Okey, sebenarnya tidak pernah. Oh, entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu apakah hubungan tanpa status dapat disebutkan sebagai kencan sebagai 'kekasih'. Intinya, dia belum pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti tinggal di apartemen, atau bercinta, atau hal-hal yang melibatkan dua kepala dalam satu jalan. jangankan hal seperti itu, ciuman saja dia tidak pernah.

Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya yaitu menyedihkan.

Bukan karena tidak ada yang menyukai Sakura atau apa, namun Sakura tidak pernah merasakan suatu ketertarikan apapun kepada mereka yang mendekatinya. Jangan tanyakan dia normal atau tidak, dia masih menahan napas saat melihat tubuh shirtless anak jurusan teknik jika sedang berolahraga. Itu cukup membuktikan dia lebih suka laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. Mungkin.

Terkadang Ino sering sekali hampir mencekik Sakura dikarenakan Sakura selalu saja menggagalkan kencan buta yang selalu direncanakan. Dari alibi-alibi bodoh seperti memiliki janji dengan seorang teman. Bitch Please, Ino bisa bersumpah bahwa Sakura tidak pernah hang out bareng selain dengan dirinya, Hinata ataupun Ten-ten. Lebih dari itu, Sakura hanya membual. Dan juga alibi-alibi yang cukup mengkhawatirkan jika memang benar terjadi, seperti teman mata kuliah yang kecelakaan, tugas dari dosen hilang, dan juga panggilan dari kepala rektor. Ino berani memotong lehernya jika salah. Dia bersikeras bahwa Sakura hanya menghindar.

Ino sebenarnya sangat khawatir. Bahkan saking khawatirnya, dia takut bahwa Sakura mengidap penyimpangan seksual, walau dia sendiri pun tahu, kekhawatirannya tidak berdasar.

Beberapa kali Ino mendapati Sakura selalu menatap sinis dan berdecak sebal jika bertemu dengan pria. Siapapun itu, bahkan dosen sekalipun. Atau memilih jalan memutar dibandingkan lewat di depan segerombolan pria yang sedang menuntaskan tugas di koridor. Ino sangat takut, ada hal yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya, apalagi Sakura tidak berniat menceritakannya dan lebih memilih memendamnya sendiri.

Ino rasa keputusannya kali ini sudah tepat. Tidak, sama sekali tidak jika Sai memaksanya untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Namun, Ino harus memastikan bahwa Sakura dapat terlepas dari dirinya, yang berarti Sakura tidak memiliki hasrat seksual terhadap dirinya, dan beberapa rencana lain berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ya, Ino memiliki skenario paling minta mati yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya bukan urusannya sama sekali jika Sakura tidak pernah berkencan, hanya saja ini terlihat mengkhawartirkan. Beneran deh, mereka beranjak berusia 23 tahun dan Sakura tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan apapun terhadap pria? Hell no, itu terlalu buruk. Setidaknya, sebelum mereka lulus kuliah akhir tahun ini, Sakura pernah pacaran selama berada di fakultas. Walau hanya sekali.

Ya, Ino tahu sifat Sakura yang gila ini gila itu, terlalu gila untuk banyak kegiatan, yang membuat Sakura tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya. Jika Sakura sudah menjajaki dunia kerja, itu lebih buruk lagi dia akan semakin gila.

Ada alasan lain sebenarnya yang membuat Ino berfikir agar Sakura seharusnya memiliki pacar. Alasan kuatnya adalah, SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN, SAKURA CANTIK.

Tak ada yang akan menyangkal jika Ino bilang Sakura cantik. Sungguh, Sakura cantik. Ini bukannya dia melebih-lebihkan atas dasar sahabat, ini kenyataan, Sakura cantik.

Ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan Sakura dari penampilannya. Dibalik sweater rajut besar yang selalu dia pakai kemana-mana terdapat tubuh yang langsing dan mulus dibaliknya. Dibalik celana jeans boyfriend atau jogger pannts yang selalu Sakura kenakan, terdapat kaki jenjang yang putih tanpa bulu. Sayang sekali, legging sangat cocok untuknya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis itu. Senyumnya yang menyilaukan, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah muda. Matanya yang hiaju dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Ino saja sebagai wanita mengakuinya. Gadis mungil yang banyak makan itu selalu saja membuat Ino iri. Makan banyak namun tidak pernah gendut. Go to hell, musnahkan gen seperti itu!

Hanya saja, sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilannya. Sangat payah memilih fashion, selalu membeli baju yang tebal, hangat, nyaman, dan kuat. Tidak pernah peduli warna atau model. Rambut yang selalu diikat asal membuat beberapa mencuat kemana-mana dan terlihat seperti gadis jorok. Dan yah, jangan tanya make up apa yang dikenakannya. Jawabannya; Zero. Tidak ada. Bedak bayi? Itu adalah make up?

Intinya kali ini adalah, Ino sedang berusaha membuat Sakura mengencani pria. Entah itu siapapun. Dan itulah misinya kali ini.

"Oh ayolah, mengapa kau harus pergi?" Lagi, Sakura merengek-rengek sambil melempar bantal ke arah Ino.

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru Sakura. Lagi pula kau tahu Sai, dia tak pernah tahan bila tak disisiku sedetik saja. Kau tahu 'kan berapa kali dia menelponku dalam sehari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak aneh-aneh?" Ino kali ini membalas lemparan tadi dengan bantal sofa yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah Sakura semakin masam, lalu dia melirik sinis ke arah Ino yang kembali merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Penghianat." Sakura mendesis. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menyipit. "Jangan buat aku dalam posisi seperti ketahuan sedang berselingkuh. Aku hanya pergi sebentar, mungkin." Ino menggendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin yang mana maksudmu? Mungkin kau tak akan kembali? Mungkin kau kembali namun akan pergi lagi jika menemukan pasangan baru. Astaga, kau melimpahkan biaya sewa kepadaku! Kau pikir sewa apartemen ini murah apa? Aku tak akan sanggup, aku tidak bisa membayar ujian akhir kalau begitu. Sama saja aku percuma mengambil shift malam di tempat kerjaku, kalau begini aku bisa-bisa menjadi stripper saja!"

Ino menjentikkan jarinya dramatis. "Ide bagus. Kudengar Karin menjadi germo sekarang." Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan melemparkan bantal yang tersisa di sofa yang sedang ia duduki. "Kau menjualku?"

"Kau yang memilih begitu." Ino tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan mencari teman untuk membayar biaya apartemenmu. Tenang saja, aku akan menyewakan kamarku, tidak sampai sebulan kok. Sai akan ikut membantu." Ino masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Kalau teman flatku berisik bagaimana? Jorok atau pecicilan? Tidak pernah mencuci piring atau mencoba memasak? Itu akan menyulitkanku."

"Berhenti mengeluh. Kau juga jorok, suka berisik dengan suara band-band rock yang ada dikamarmu, pecicilan dan tidak bisa diam, tidak memasak dan suka menunda waktu mencuci. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan memilih pergi ke apartemen Sai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Huh, kau benar-benar ya! Lihat saja kalau kau tak menemukan penyewa selama satu bulan, aku akan melabrakmu dan Sai-mu itu. Akan ku acak-acak apartemen kalian dan menyuruh Sai membayar sewa apartemenku satu tahun! Satu tahun penuh!" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya mengancam. Ino menyeringai lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah-baiklah, kalau begitu maumu, kalau aku menemukannya, kau harus bersikap baik dengan Sai. Kalian selalu bertengkar saat bertemu dan itu membuatku pusing. Kau kan tahu Sai hanya bercanda saat memanggilmu jelek."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu deal?"

"Deal."

Tepat tiga minggu setelah perjanjian dadakan itu, Ino menghubunginya bahwa ada seorang penyewa yang mau membantunya. Meminta Sakura untuk bertemu di Mc Donalds sepulang waktu kuliah. Ino memberikan ciri-ciri rinci kepadanya, memakai baju biru dengan jaket jeans terang.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan dimana jam tangan coklatnya berada. Menghembuskan nafas berat saat melihat jam kuliah hampir mau habis namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dosennya itu akan menyudahi pembicaraan tentang sistem ekskresi pada hewan veterbrata.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gusar. Waktunya setengah jam lagi dan dia tidak mau terlambat dan membuat si penyewa kamar menunggu lama dan akhirnya memutuskan tidak jadi menjadi teman flatnya. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja, ini sudah hampir tenggat waktu sebelum pembayaran sewa bulanan dan Sakura sangat tidak ingin menggelandang dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Dan tidak mudah mencari penyewa lain selama satu minggu.

"Baiklah sekian untuk kali ini, saya permisi." Kata-kata dosen itu membuat alarm dikepala Sakura berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia membereskan buku miliknya dan memasukkannya asal ke dalam tas. Segera berlari kencang kehalaman gedung fakultas lalu menuju parkiran. Bukan untuk mengambil mobil, dia tak punya benda semacam itu. Namun, untuk mencari kenalan yang dapat memberinya tumpangan agar waktunya lebih cepat. Namun Sakura bahkan lupa bahwa dia tidak mempunyai kenalan sebanyak itu yang dapat kebetulan memberinya tumpangan. Tidak ada Hinata, Ino atau Ten-ten disini. Dan ya, hanya itu kenalan Sakura disini. Tidak ada lagi.

Sakura berdecak lalu berjalan menuju halte. Karena halte terletak didepan kampus dan parkiran berada di sisi timur kampus, cukup jauh jarak yang harus dia tempuh. Mana lagi, rintik hujan mulai terasa mengenai kulitnya. Parah, Sakura tidak membawa payung.

"Oh tidak, jangan hujan. Jangan hujan tolong biarkan aku sampai halte terlebih dahulu." Sakura menggumam-gumam tidak jelas. Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, ia gunakan tas ransel cokelatnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari terpaan air hujan.

Dan tepat saat kakinya menjajaki halte, hujan deras langsung membasahi bumi. Turun dengan cepat dan dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Untung tidak berangin, jika begitu, tak berguna lagi dia berada di halte, tetap akan basah.

"Oh ayolah, kemana bus sekarang?" Sakura menghentak-hentak kakinya. Melirik jam tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya tidak sabar.

Dua menit kemudian bus datang dari arah kiri. Sakura langsung masuk begitu bus berhenti tepat didepannya. Dan ya, bajunya menjadi basah.

Butuh 30 menit untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Selama perjalanan Sakura banyak berfikir dan membayangkan bagaimana wajah penyewanya itu. Sakura pikir mungkin akan cantik seperti Ino dan lemah kembut lucu seperti Hinata. Atau enerjik seperti Ten-ten. Dia tidak tahu. Selama orang itu masih orang baik-baik, baginya tidak masalah. Dia sepertinya lupa waktu itu ngomel-ngomel pada Ino dan tidak terima jika teman flatnya berisik atau jorok atau pecicilan.

Sakura memasuki Mc'Donalds dengan tergesa. Segera mencari seseorang dengan baju berwarna biru dan jaket jeans terang.

Mc'Donalds terbilang sepi sekarang, dan itu seharusnya mempermudah Sakura mencari gadis memakai baju warna biru dengan jaket jeans, namun dia tidak menemukannya.

"Oh tidak, sepertinya dia lama menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pergi." Sakura mengusap wajahnya panik.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura terkesiap saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya tepat dibelakangnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan merasa bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf apakah anda Haruno-san?" Tanya orang itu.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk. "Be-benar. Anda siapa ya?" Sakura merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku penyewa kamar di apartemenmu." Sakura mengernyit. "Ya? Apa?"

"Aku penyewa kamar di apartemenmu. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Sakura menatap wajah datar lelaki itu. Masih mencoba memahami beberapa saat,

Dan seketika Sakura tercengang dan menyipitkan pandangannya aneh. "Hah?"

TBC

A/n: Aku mau makan Indom*e tapi sekarang mie ku ditahan gara-gara bakal ada acara penting beberapa hari lagi. Aku sedih terus aku buat fic ini.

Ya, keadaan Sakura tuh kayak aku banget tauu, engga pernah tertarik cinta-cintaan dan sempet dikira elgebete sama temen. Astaga aku normal, serius.

Jadi, aku bawain fic dengan gaya bahasa yang beda lagi. Okeh jangan tanya kenapa, aku pun tak tahu. Aku anggap itu sesuai mood.

Aku ngantuk dan mau tidur. Plis ini gapenting.

Silahkan nikmati fic gejeku inii.

Tapi yang ini penting,

LikeRiview gaiiis.

Salam djintah,

AWmy.


End file.
